


i will prove it - a steter poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Embedded Audio, M/M, Poetry, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you always saw my worth</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [favefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/gifts).



> Some spontaneous inspiration popped up after getting some lovely reviews AND A GIFT from favefangirl! Thank you so much! <3

did you know that i taste you  
in the blood of our enemies  
and hear your laughter  
in the rivers of their tears

i will litter our territory  
with the meat of their hearts  
beats long since quiet in death  
and hope that it is good enough

you always saw my worth  
saw me as deserving of a gift  
the gift of pack and fur  
of teeth and claws and instinct

i will prove it to you yet  
not that i am good enough  
for you already knew that  
but that i’m better

than even you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recorded audio of _i will prove it_ , a poem written and read by DenaCeleste
> 
> (text can be found in chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do some audio recordings of my original poetry for fun, but also wanted to take a crack at some of my fandom poetry. And it just keeps on coming. I can't help myself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste), or go listen to my other tracks on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/dena-celeste)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
